


Camp Campbell chat

by Charcharchoo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: ADD Nikki, Attempt at Humor, Autistic Neil, Comedy, David is a bean, David is a good dad, FTM, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I went through the painfully long process of colouring in all the messages., I'm Bad At Tagging, Max is a little shit, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Max, chat fic, dadvid, flirty nerris, oblivious nikki, text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charcharchoo/pseuds/Charcharchoo
Summary: David! created Camp Campbell chat!David! added Max., Gwen, Nikki, Neil, Nurf, Dolph, Nerris(●'ω｀●), Preston, Space kid, Ered and Harrison to Camp Campbell chat.David!: Hello campers! This chat is for you to contact me and Gwen and each other. Hopefully through this you will all grow deeper and stronger friendships!Max. has left the chat.Neil: Well that worked. Really feeling the friendship.





	1. Max. has left the chat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi please tell me if one of the fonts, faces or colours doesn't work so I can fix it!  
> To turn the colours off go to your dashboard, settings and turn off work skins!  
> Enjoy!  
> -charlie

David! created Camp Campbell chat!

David! added Max., Gwen, Nikki, Neil, Nurf, Dolph, Nerris(●´ω｀●), Preston, Space kid, Ered and Harrison to Camp Campbell chat.

David!: Hello campers! This chat is for you to contact me, Gwen and each other. Hopefully through this you will all grow deeper and stronger friendships!

Max. has left the chat.

Neil: Well that worked. Really feeling the friendship.

Gwen: Fucking hell David.

Gwen: Also we were just talking about how you need to tell me before you do something stupid!

Harrison: ^^^^

Nikki: ooooooooooooo!!! do we get to change our names an stuff!

David added Max. to the chat.

Max.: for fuck sake David.

Max. has left the chat.

David added Max. to the chat.

Gwen: David just leave it. Its obvious he doesn't want to be here.

Max.: ^^^^^^^^^^

Max. left the chat.

David!: the chat is for everyone Gwen!

David!: we can't exclude Max! Also yes Nikki feel free to express yourself!!!!

Neil: The amount of exclamation marks you use concerns me.

Gwen: DAVID HE CHOOSE TO LEAVE!!!

David!: :(

David! added Max. to the chat.

Max.: I strongly dislike you.

Preston: THERE ARE SO MANY NOTIFICATIONS!!!!

David: Max I'm sure you don't mean that.

Max.: I do.

Max.: I really do.

David!: ...

David!: ANYWAY why doesn't everybody change your names to something that expresses you!

Max. has changed their name to depression..

Gwen: BITCH ME TOO! THE FUCK!?!

Preston!!!: I AM EXTREMELY CONCERNED RN!!!

Space kid: rn?

Preston: RIGHT NOW!!!!

David!: Gwen! Language!

Depression.: how's that?

Harrison: wow just wow

Depression.: yeah magic boi you can't step to this.

Preston: BOI!?!?

David!: Mmmmmmaaaaaaxxxxxx that isn't why I meant and you know it!

David!: Also if you are having issues or have anything you want to talk about Gwen and I are always here.

Depression.: fuck off camp man.

David!: Language!

Harrison has changed their name to magicboi.

Depression.: god dammit Harrison.

Nikki changed their name to pure-chaos!.

Nerris(●´ω｀●): cool name Nikki! It isn't boring, unoriginal and straight off an edgy tumblr post like Max's  (¬_¬)

Nerris(●´ω｀●) changed their name to Nerrisdacute.

Depression.: you say my name is bad then change your name to your shit roleplay name.

Depression.: but if you think my names "boring" and "unoriginal " then I'll change it.

Depression.: is it not edgy enough for you?

Depression. changed their name to ∂ερяεssιση.

Nerrisdacute: (ㆆ_ㆆ) wow.

Magicboi: dude

Neil: wtf is that Max?

∂ερяεssιση: art.

Pure-chaos: ha ha

Ered: Lmao.

Nurf: hey Ered I can see you. Your not laughing so why did you say you were?

Ered: I'm too cool to laugh.

David: Kids, you need to stop fighting also Max why don't you try to have a more positive outlook!

∂ερяεssιση: SHOVE YOUR POSITIVE OUTLOOK UP YOUR FUCKING ASS DAVID!

∂ερяεssιση has been suspended for 5 minuets because 'he needs to cool down'.

Neil: David did you ban Max!??

David has changed their name to positive-outlook!.

Positive-outlook!: Yes... he needs to know its not OK to swear.

Neil: Okay... he's not going to be happy about that.

Neil has changed his name to TheRealNeil.

Magicboi: the real neil?... What?

TheRealNeil: Neil*

TheRealNeil: It's for the fake Neil. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!!

Space kid: don't worry Neil I'll help you find the fake Neil!

Gwen: Pretty sure he meant you space kid.

Space kid: me?

TheRealNeil: YES YOU!

Nerrisdacute: well now that max is gone... ( • ̀ω•́ )

Pure-chaos: before you do anything bad Nerris max told me to tell you he knows where you are and won't hesitate...

Nerrisdacute: k ...I'm still gonna do it.  ( ‾ ʖ̫ ‾)

Positive-outlook!: Now max its not nice to threaten people. Please apologize.

Positive-outlook!: when you can message again!

∂ερяεssιση has changed their name to go fuck yourself David!.

TherealNeil: That was surprising smart of you max.

go fuck yourself David! Has changed their name to SURPRISINGLY!?!??.

SURPRISINGLY!?!?? has lost their privileges.

Pure-chaos: what the fuck David!

Positive-outlook!:  Nikki?!

Pure-chaos: no its max stupid!

TherealNeil: It's* 

Nerrisdacute has changed SURPRISINGLY!?!?? 's name to KARKAT.

Nerrisdacute: (∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━☆ﾟ boom.

Nerrisdacute: no regrets.

Pure-chaos: you are going to regret that!

Magicboi: oohhh u are going 2 get it!

TherealNeil: I suggest you hide.

Gwen: Can you all please quit blowing up my phone.

Gwen: Also who's hiding?

Magicboi: ... scroll up ^

Gwen: oh god.

Gwen: DAVID! GET THE POPCORN AND A VIDEO CAMERA!!!!

Positive-outlook!: Gwen I don't think you should be condoning this behaviour...

Gwen: but children fighting....

Pure-chaos: MAX JUST LEFT THE MESS HALL HIDE!!!


	2. What's a nazi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!  
> New chapter of this ... mess.  
> ....yeah bye  
> 

Nerrisdacute: NIKKI BEFORE I DIE I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!

Pure-chaos: WHAT!!!????

Nerrisdacute: I REALLY LIKDJGSXJDFGKDDCHYUKIJ

Pure-chaos: :?

Nerrisdacute: OH GOD HES HERE IM GONNA DIE!!!!

TherealNeil: He’s*

Nerrisdacute: HOW DID HE FIND ME SO FAST!!!

Pure-chaos: he’s magic!

Gwen: He is a mini satan…

TherealNeil: He worked it out logically?

Magicboi: he asked me where u were

Nerrisdacute: AND YOU TOLD HIM!!??!?!?

Magicboi: yeah karma is a bitch.

Magicboi: also i owed him a favour after i mind freaked him.

Gwen: Mind freaked? What?!

TherealNeil: You don’t want to know.

Preston: OH GOD WHY ARE THERE SO MANY MESSAGES???

Magicboi: scroll up ^^

Preston: OH.

Preston: Okay nerris real talk for a second. I know you're probably dying as we speak but you can’t just steal my brand.

Nerrisdacute: WHAT!!??

Preston: …

Magicboi: i think he means the caps lock thing

Preston: OF COURSE I DO!!!

Nerrisdacute: I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS I’M GONNA DIE!

Magicboi: chill dude

Nerrisdacute: I CANNOT BE CHILL IF IM GONNA GET KILLED!!

Preston: I LEFT FOR HALF AN HOUR (AT THE MOST) TO WORK ON MY PLAY AND COME BACK TO CHAOS

Magicboi: aka he was working on his gay fanfiction about him and a smol, pissed off and adorable boi  


Magicboi: (his words not mine)

Magicboi: and he's annoyed that we interfered.

Preston: I AM NOT WRITING FANFICTION NOR HAVE I EVER TRIED!

Preston: THE FACT THAT YOU WOULD EVEN INSINUATE THAT I WOULD IS ABSOLUTELY OUTRAGEOUS!!!

KARKAT: preston wth calm the fuck down.

Preston: I AM CALM!!!!

KARKAT: no ur not.

Preston: I’M CALM! YOU’RE CALM! EVERYBODIES CALM!!!

KARKAT: whatever theater freak.

Preston:(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

Pure-chaos: oh hi max!

Gwen: Where is Nerris devil child?!

KARKAT: she lives…

Pure-chaos: oh good!

KARKAT: for now…

Pure-chaos: ooohhhhhh...

Pure-chaos: also who's karkat?

Nerrisdacute: WHAT!

Gwen: WHAT!?!

Preston: WWWHHHHHAAAATTTT!??!??!!?!!?!!??!

TherealNeil: what.

Preston: YOU SERIOSLY DON'T NOW WHAY HOMSTUC ISS!!??!?

Preston: IT'S ALL NERIS HAS TSLKED ABOT ALL SUMMEER SO FARR!!!!.

Preston: *about

TherealNeil: The amount of spelling mistakes in those two sentences and you only correct one.

TherealNeil: wow.

Preston: Don't question an artistic genius.

Pure-chaos: what's homstuc?

TherealNeil: Homestuck*

Nerrisdacute: Nikki if I survive the fluffy haired midgets wrath we are going to read it together.

Nerrisdacute: that is a promise

Pure_chaos: a pinky promise?

Nerrisdacute: Yeah!

KARKAT: get a room.

KARKAT: yeah also Nerris I'm not gonna kill you.

TherealNeil: REALLY?!!

Pure-chaos: REALLY??¡?!?

Nerrisdacute: REALLY?!?!

Preston: REALLY!?!???

Magicboi:REALLY???!?

Gwen:REALLY!???!??!!!

KARKAT: I'm just gonna seriously injure you then burn everything you love.

Nerrisdacute: ( ﾟдﾟ)

KARKAT: Including Nikki.

Nerrisdacute: (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

Pure-chaos: why would you burn me?

TherealNeil: That is truly diabolical

KARKAT: ty 

KARKAT: also I'm not explaining the oblivious to you Nikki.

Nerrisdacute: THE MIDGET WANTS BLOOD! 

KARKAT: yep.

KARKAT: also DON'T call me a FUCKIN MIDGET!

Positive-outlook!: maaaxxxx what have we said about swearing and threatening people?

KARKAT: don't...

Positive-outlook!: Because?

KARKAT: BECAUSE DAVID IS A WANKTRUCK WHO THINKS I ACTUALLY LISTEN TO HIM!

Gwen: wow max you are seriously in character

Nurf: wanktruck. Nice.

Preston: YES! this is a fabulous performance!

Nerrisdacute: see he's Karkat!

TherealNeil: Why do i feel the need to tell you that wanktruck is not a word...

KARKAT: you feel that need.

KARKAT: because your a fucking nerd.

TherealNeil: You're*

KARKAT: Whatever.

Magicboi: Hey Nerris

Nerrisdacute: uuhhhh yeah?

Magicboi: who is Karkat?

Nerrisdacute: KARKAT is an angy troll from homestuck

Nerrisdacute: he always speaks in capital letters and is easily irritated.

Nerrisdacute: sound like anyone you know?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

KARKAT: I DON'T ALWAYS SPEAK IN CAPITALS!

TherealNeil: you just di- 

TherealNeil: whatever.

Pure-chaos: that's so cool Nerris!

Nerrisdacute: I know right! (●´ω｀●)

Pure-chaos: （●＞ω＜●）

KARKAT: get a room.

KARKAT: ALSO. stop using those shitty little FACES!!!!

Nerrisdacute: 

Nerrisdacute: 

Nerrisdacute: 

Nerrisdacute: ( •̀ω•́ ) no.

TherealNeil: (>ლ)

KARKAT: 

KARKAT: 

KARKAT: 

KARKAT: 凸( ¬_¬ )凸

TherealNeil: God dammit Max.

Nerrisdacute: (>ლ)

Positive-outlook!: Awww Gwen look!! everyone is getting along!

Gwen: (>ლ)

Positive-outlook!: Oh your using the little faces as well!

Positive-outlook!: I want to try!

Positive-outlook!: \ (•♡•) /

Gwen: Well done David.(¬_¬)

Positive-outlook!: Gee thanks Gwen!

KARKAT: can everyone stop flirting long enough to change my name back!?

Gwen: Not flirting and

Gwen: No mini Satan.

Pure-chaos: ha she called u shorrt!

TherealNeil: short*

KARKAT: IM NOT SHORT

KARKAT: YOUR ALL JUST ABNORMALLY TALL.

TherealNeil: I'm*

KARKAT: stop being a grammar nazi Neil 

Dolph: Hello everybody!

KARKAT: of course you show up when I say nazi.

Dolph: ???

Dolph: what is a nazi?

Magicboi:

Nerrisdacute:

Gwen:

Pure-chaos:

TherealNeil:

Nurf:

Ered:

KARKAT:

Preston:

Space kid:

Positive-outlook!: RIGHT! Why don't we move on?

Positive-outlook!: Who wants to play a game?

Magicboi:

Dolph:

Nerrisdacute:

Gwen:

Pure-chaos:

TherealNeil:

Nurf:

Ered:

KARKAT:

Preston:

Space kid: I do!

Positive-outlook!: Great! Glad to see your all so enthusiastic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I love feedback!  
> Thanks for reading - Charlie


	3. KARKAT: oh god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya yeet! I am depressed and stressed but that has not stopped this monstrosity of a chapter being wrote! (It just kinda delayed it a lil bit...)
> 
>   
> 
> Anyway ... enjoy my suffering.

Positive-outlook! added Snake, Petrol and Pikesman to Camp Campbell chat. 

KARKAT: oh god

Magicboi: ^^^^ same

Positive-outlook!: Our good friends from across the lake invited us to take part in a friendly competition!

Gwen: God dammit David.

KARKAT: well done camp man u jus ruined my plans for today

TherealNeil: *just

TherealNeil: What plans?

KARKAT: yknow the plan to do absolutely nothing

Pure-chaos: that's not our plan!

Pure-chaos: I thought our plan was to steal gwens shjgffjhfxfhhhhhcf

Gwen: WHAT!

KARKAT: 

Pure-chaos: I mean ...yeah.. that plan… the one to do nothing...I remember that….

Pikesman: why hello there Camp Campbell campers!

KARKAT: Hey pikeman could u maybe fuck off please

Positive-outlook: Maaaxxxxxxx!

KARKAT: i said please!

Positive-outlook!: maaaxxxx apologise right now!

KARKAT: no

Pikesman: Well, Maxwell I see you are as nice as usual.

KARKAT: dont call me that!

TherealNeil: Don't*

TherealNeil: Also why are the Woodscouts here!?

Pikesman: why, we were here for a good old game of football but it appears that on our way here we came across a small... dilemma. 

Snake: we are stuck.

Pikesman: I wouldn't say stuck. More inconvenienced

TherealNeil: stuck? How?!

Pikesman: Not stuck!

Petrol: Net

Positive-outlook!: Oh no! 

Gwen: Lmao! sucks to be you!

Positive-outlook!: Gwen! You're being a bad influence on the campers!

Gwen: No I'm not. They're already little shits! They can't get any shiter. 

TherealNeil: I'm pretty sure “shiter” isn't a word.

Gwen: I'm pretty sure it is.

KARKAT: ha ha serves u fucking right pikeman ya dickhead!

Positive-outlook!: Maaaxxxx please apologise like we practiced.

KARKAT: in your dreams camp man.

Positive-outlook!: I'll let you have my social security number.

KARKAT: ...

KARKAT: ok

KARKAT: dear pikeman i am extemely sorry for the horrible things i have said to you and i sincerely promise to never say them again…. In front of david

Positive-outlook!: I'm so proud of you Max! Well done!

Pikesman: That was extremely well behaved for you of all people Maxwell. Maybe there's hope for you, yet.

TherealNeil: 1 Extremely* 

TheRealNeil: 2 David why would you ever give that to Max?

TherealNeil: 3 why do you want that Max!?!?

KATKAT: reasons…

Nerrisdacute: (ಠ_ಠ)

Pure-chaos: oooooooo david can I ask a question!?

Positive-outlook!: You sure can Nikki!

Pure-chaos: how can we play a game with the woodscouts if they're stuck…?

Nerrisdacute: Yeah how can we? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

KARKAT: i guess we don't have to do it then… oh well

Snake: I agree with the antiChrist

KARKAT: dude... im not that bad!

Positive-outlook!: Of course your not Max!!!

KARKAT: dont patronise me david

Snake: You set half our camp on fire and live streamed it on our website.

KARKAT: dammit only half? 

KARKAT: also u have no proof that was me 

KARKAT: and if it was i was obviously trying to help u but sadly even the smell of smoke couldnt overpower the smell of ur breath

Gwen: SMACKDOWN!!

Gwen: So proud.

Nurf: you were always my favorite child.

KARKAT: ….. uhhh nurf you ok?

Nurf: no

Magicboi: oof

TherealNeil: “Oof” what?

Magicboi: yknow oof

TherealNeil: What the hell is the “oof”?!

KARKAT: …

Snake: That was extremely hurtful.

Pikesman: Petrol add it to the file.

KARKAT: add what?

Preston: WHAT FILE?!

KARKAT: yeah what file?

Preston: SSHHH MAX LET ME HANDLE THIS!

KARKAT: uhhh what? Why!?

Preston: I WILL QUESTION THESE FIENDS FOR YOU!

Magicboi: so honourable

Preston: I AM VERY HONOURABLE

Magicboi: the most honourable

Preston: THE HONOURABLEST 

TherealNeil: DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO SPELL HERE!?!?!??

KARKAT: I DON'T NERD U 2 DO THAT!!

TherealNeil: Need*

Preston: … why not?

Positive-outlook!: Max! Stop arguing!

KARKAT: 

KARKAT: whatever

Pikesman: Considering our current… situation, we have decided that the game will have to be something we can play online. Any suggestions?

Nerrisdacute: TRUTH OR DARE!!!

KARKAT: no

Preston: THAT'S A GREAT IDEA NERRIS!

KARKAT: no

Nerrisdacute: thanks Preston

KARKAT: no

Positive-outlook!: Excellent suggestion Nerris!

KARKAT: NO!

Nerrisdacute: YEAH!

KARKAT: NO!!

Nerrisdacute: YEAH!!!

KARKAT: NO!!!

Nerrisdacute: YEAH!!!!!!!

TherealNeil: Let's vote.

Positive-outlook!: Great idea Neil!

Nerrisdacute: fine! Everyone who wants to play say aye!

Pure-chaos: AYE AYE CAPTAIN! 

Magicboi: okay

Space kid: ill play!

TherealNeil: I’ll* and sure, why not?

Preston: YES! 

Ered: sure whatever

Nurf: sounds emotionally scarring. I'm in.

Dolph: Zis is a wonderful idea!

Pikesman: Woodscout troop 818 accept this duel!

Nerrisdacute: only one of you said aye \ᇂ_ᇂ\

Karkat: God dammit.

KARKAT: fuck this shit

KARKAT has left the chat.

Pikesman added KARKAT to Camp Campbell chat.

Pikesman: All future woodscouts must be in attendance to this event.

KARKAT: FUTURE FUCKIN WOODSCOUTS!? FUCK OFF NEEDLE NOSE!

KARKAT has left the chat.

Preston: NOOO MAX!

Preston added KARKAT to the chat.

KARKAT: PRESTON WTF!?

Preston: MAX JUST PLAY THE GAME!

KARKAT: I dont agree to this

Nerrisdacute: well we all agreed to do it sooo ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

KARKAT: cant u like unagree it

Nerrisdacute: Nope! (ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆ 

KARKAT: \ᇂ_ᇂ\ if I play the game will u let me change my name

Nerrisdacute: Hmmmm. . . 

Nerrisdacute: Hmmmmmmmmmmm…

Nerrisdacute: HMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…..

KARKAT: hey Gwen how much paperwork would u have to do if a camper shot another camper

Gwen: Lots.

KARKAT: great

Nerrisdacute: HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

Nerrisdacute: All those in favor say aye

Pure-chaos: AYE AYE CAPTAIN!

Space kid: aye!

Dolph: Zis is also a wonderful idea!

Preston: YES!!!

KARKAT: yep

Nurf: no

KARKAT: why?

Nurf: I like to watch you suffer.

Pikesman: Woodscout troop 818 accepts.

Ered: yeah but make sure it's cool tho

Magicboi: Yeet

TherealNeil: Okay

TherealNeil: Wait “yeet”?

Magicboi: yknow yeet

KARKAT: all those in favor of Harrison being banned from using memes and stuff to get neil to talk to him say yeah or whatever 

TherealNeil: WHAT!?

Pure-chaos: yeah or whatever!

Nurf: Yeah 

Preston:YEAH OR WHATEVER! 

Ered: whatever

Dolph: Yeah

Nerrisdacute: Yeah

Magicboi: I DON'T DO THAT

KARKAT: yeah ya do

Nerrisdacute: Don't lie Harrison, you do.

Gwen: Wait…. Did you two just agree with each other!?

KATKAT: NO

Nerrisdacute: NOPE

Nerrisdacute: WAIT… YOU GUYS WILL SAY “YEAH OR WHATEVER” BUT YOU WON'T SAY “AYE!” WTF!?!?!?!?!┻━┻ ︵ ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)

Nerrisdacute: *sighs* Whatever.

KATKAT: dont roleplay 

Nerrisdacute: *ignores the annoying tiny troll in the room* Well it's settled! We will change Max's name after he plays the game and Harrison is officially banned from using vines, memes and other pop culture references on this chat to flirt with Neil.

KATKAT: im not tiny!!! 

TherealNeil: FLIRT???!?!

Pure-chaos: HAHAHAHA OMG Neil looks like a tomato!!!

Ered: I ship it.

Therealneil: WHAT!?! SIHP!?!,!

KARKAT: ship*

Pure-chaos: ship*

Nerrisdacute: ship* 

Gwen: ship*

Space kid: ship*

TheRealNeil: OKAY! OKAY! I get it! I'll stop the spelling corrections.

KARKAT: good

Preston: CAN YOU ALL STOP BEING SO DRAMATIC! 

KARKAT: hypocrite

Preston: LET'S JUST PLAY THE GAME!

KARKAT: fine

Preston: FINE

KARKAT: FINE!

Preston: FFFFIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!!!!!!!!

KARKAT: okay

Pikesman: Great! Who will start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longest chapter so far! Please write some truth and dare stuff in the comments! Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> also this was supposed to go up on Christmas Day but I may of forgot to press post.... 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update this soon! I just have to edit the next chapter.  
> Comments are greatly appreciated! - charlie.


End file.
